My Best Friend and My Sister
by shortywithbrains
Summary: "My best friend and my sister!" repeated Ron, this time, with a smile on his face. "My best friend and my sister. My best friend and my sister. My best friend and my sister! YES!" Ron continued cheering as Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked on in surprise.


**A/N: I'm reposting this because of all the spelling and grammar mistakes I missed the last time.**

Summary: _"My best friend and my sister!" repeated Ron, this time, with a smile on his face. "My best friend and my sister. My best friend and my sister. My best friend and my sister! YES!" Ron continued cheering as Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked on in surprise. One-shot. _

Disclaimer: Seriously now, why would I be writing here if I were J.K. Rowling? She makes more money than the queen of England so I'm almost positive she wouldn't post any online stories... unless, she didn't want it to get published...

A/N: Hi! Well, this little ficlet is for the one year 'anniversary' that I've been a member of this site. I found it when I was doing a project for my language arts class... So, um, yeah. Ok then.

**My Best Friend and my Sister**

"Alright, everybody. Good job. See you tomorrow at 7:00." Harry Potter called the Quidditch team down when practice was over. After Angelina Johnson had left, he had been appointed captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. After he had put away the four balls, he shut the case and picked it up to store in Madam Hooch's office.

Harry was having a little trouble balancing the heavy box and his broomstick when a familiar voice called out to him. "Need a hand with that, Harry?" He turned to find his number one chaser, Ginny Weasley standing there with a slight smile on her face.

"Um... Uh... o-o-k. S-sure," Harry stuttered. He really wasn't the stuttering type, but it only happened when Ginny was around. He felt a little flutter in his stomach; something he hadn't felt since his 5th year. This time Ginny did smile and walked up to Harry. With her broom in one hand, she took one of the side handles on the box. Harry did the same so that the box was in between them. "So... err...," Harry racked his brain for something to talk about.

"So, what?" Ginny asked.

"Um, so... When do you think Ron and Hermione are finally going to get together?" He said the first thing that popped into his mind. At this Ginny let out a giggle. _A cute giggle_, noted Harry.

"And you call yourself their best friend," She mocked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a confused expression on his face.

"Ron and Hermione have been meeting all over the place in secret. I accidentally walked in on them during one of their 'sessions' together." Hearing this, Harry stopped dead in his tracks with his jaw halfway to the ground.

"Wow. You've must have been shocked."

"No, not really. I mean, it's obvious they had liked each other for ages so it's no surprise that they finally got together. Only a relief. Maybe they won't argue as much now," Ginny said.

"That's true," Harry replied. He slowly lowered his end of the box to the ground causing Ginny to do the same. He sat on top of it and she joined him. "Wait a sec, what's with you and 'walking in' on your brothers? Didn't you do the same with Percy in your first year?" Harry asked, with a little amusement in his eyes.

At this, Ginny slightly blushed and bowed her head with a faint smile. "Yeah. The weirder thing is, they aren't the only ones I've 'walked in' on."

"Oh really? Do I even want to know who the others were?"

"Probably not. Me telling you would give you the most horrible mental images ever and would scar you for like. And I don't mean literally," she said, indicating his forehead.

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Well, I'm glad I haven't fallen victim to your unexpected eyes yet."

"Yet? Does that mean you sneak around once in awhile with someone too?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "No, of course not. But, I do wish I did with someone." He couldn't believe how bold he was being. The works just seemed to flow from his mouth.

"Oh. Um, anyone I know?" She questioned, looking up at him.

He looked down at her as the sun began to set. "Yes, actually. I think you know her VERY well." At these words, he leaned closer towards her.

* * *

Harry returned to the Common Room a half hour later to find Ron and Hermione in a game of chess by the fire. He walked over to them and dropped into a seat nearby. "Hi Harry," said Hermione, looking up for a second.

"Where have you been? I know you had to put away the equipment and stuff, but it shouldn't have taken you that long," Ron said.

"Well, um... err...," Harry struggled for words. "I was um... that is..."

"You know, that look on your face is very familiar. I've seen it before," said Hermione. She squinted her eyes and looked at Harry for a minute trying to remember something. Suddenly, she widened her eyes as realization dawned upon her. "You... you... you kissed someone again, didn't you?" she said accusingly. Ron's head snapped up. They were both looking intently at Harry. "Well...?" prompted Hermione.

"Um, yeah," Harry answered softly. At this, Ron went into a peal of hysterical laughter.

"Hahahahahaha. Wow, you startled me there for a second there. Haha. So, haha, who, haha, was it?" Ron said, snickering.

"Um, err..."

"Oh, don't tell me you don't even know who you bloody kissed! Come on now!" Ron said loudly. Just then, Ginny came through the portrait hole. "Hey Ginny, come over here!" Ginny turned around and walked hesitantly towards them. "Guess what? Harry here was just kissed by another girl. Any idea who it was?"

As the whole scene played out before them, Harry widened his eyes and looked as if he were about to be sick. Only Hermione noticed this, and she smirked to herself. "Oh, I get it now," she said to herself.

"What? Get what?" Ron asked thickly. Then turning around, he noticed Ginny and Harry looking extremely uncomfortable. Ginny was the traditional Weasley red while Harry was looking down at his hands and fidgeting. Suddenly, Ron gasped. "You! And you! My best friend and my sister!" He said menacingly. Harry looked as if he were scared for his life and Ginny looked very irritated.

"Yes Ron. Harry and I. Your best friend and your sister." Ginny snapped. She then sat on the arm rest of the seat Harry was in and took his hand and held it in hers. "Now I'm sick and tired of you always trying to be all protective of me so get over it!"

But the reply she got was far from what she had expected. "My best friend and my sister!" repeated Ron, this time, with a smile on his face. "My best friend and my sister. My best friend and my sister. My best friend and my sister! YES!" Ron continued cheering as Hermione, Harry, and Ginny looked on in surprise.

"Don't be too angry now, Ron," said Ginny sarcastically. "I take it that you 'approve' of our relationship?"

"Approve? Approve? Of course I bloody approve!" He yelled.

"Don't swear, Ron," chided Hermione.

"My best friend and my sister. Wow." And then it looked as if Ron had just remembered something. "Oh, Harry."

Startled, Harry looked up. "Yes...?"

"I'm thrilled that you and Ginny are together, but remember, if you hurt her, you will have nine Weasleys after your blood," Ron promised. (I mean come on now, you don't threat your best friend. It's just plain wrong.)

"Alright, Ron," Harry gulped. But then, he looked up at Ginny's smiling face and felt a whole lot better. He then took this opportunity to make fun of Hermione and Ron's new-found and secret relationship. "To think we got together because of a conversation that started about Ginny 'walking in' on you two," he pointed to his now wide-eyed friends. "And just when were you thinking about telling me you guys were together? I mean, here I am, all shook up and you two taunt me until you finally figure it out. While me, I'm kept in the dark until someone tells me about it." Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and then looked down guiltily. "Oh, and one more thing, Ron."

"W-what's t-that, H-Harry?" Ron asked stuttering.

Harry smirked. "Well, Hermione's about the closest thing _I_ have to a sister. _My _best friend and _my _sister. If you hurt her, you will have a whole lot to deal with," he imitated Ron perfectly.

"O-O-k," Ron replied shakily.

"Alright then!" said Harry cheerfully. "Now that that's out of the way, how's the game of chess going?"

End

You like? My inspirations came from that chapter in OotP with Harry and Cho and then that episode of FRIENDS where Ross finds out about Monica and Chandler. Please review! Later days!


End file.
